What If...
by PigwidgeonChick
Summary: George and Fred try out a spell to see a change in history. But what happens when one of the twins is not there, and the other is stuck? Chapter 2 up!
1. Default Chapter

What if...   
  
Disclaimer - If I was to make one of these, I might be copying from whoever wrote the first disclaimer. Oh well. I don't own JKR's characters, and probably don't own the disclaimer either.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Oy! Mum! We're going to the library!"   
  
"Be back by din... Wait a minute, you were supposed to help Ron with de-gnoming the garden! Why do you want to go to the library?"   
  
Now most people would instantly agree to the short but extremely powerful looking mother, faster then they would to You-know-who. (If you don't, you are either really dense, or a muggle, both which are great to pull pranks on.) But George and I already came up with a plan.   
  
"Well you see Mum-"   
  
"-We decided to study harder this year on the-"   
  
"-NEWTs this year-"   
  
"-And the sooner the better!"   
  
"We wanted to look up some-"   
  
"-Ancient spells to-"   
  
"-Improve our history scores!"   
  
"I'm so proud of you boys! At least I would be if I didn't know you so well. Get to the garden now!"   
  
Well, we would be able to trick any other being, magic or muggle, but Mum is another thing all together. Oh well.   
  
About two hours and many finger bites later, George and I were using floo powder to head to the nearest Magic Library. We did as we said and looked up ancient spells. It wasn't for school though. You see, George and I decided if we studied old spells, we'd have an easier time making new pranks. So far we had already made a new type of hex. It only worked on pranks, which was good; otherwise death eaters could frame other people for their crimes. The spell was basically a framing spell. It made the hex seem like another person, whomever you specified, cast it. We tested it on our lovely siblings, and had a great time of Ginny thinking Ron transformed her Chocolate Frog cards to all resemble Harry. Ron thought Ginny did it herself, and only blamed it on him so she wouldn't look obsessive. Unfortunately, Harry's arrival had to be delayed so he wouldn't see the cards.   
  
"Fred! Take a look over here!"   
  
"What is it?"   
  
I looked at the spell book. The page explained a spell in which the caster could see what would happen if they changed one thing in history. It had to be within twenty years though. George looked at me. I looked at him.   
  
"What if-" I began.   
  
"-Harry never-" George continued.   
  
"-Defeated Voldemort-"   
  
"-As a child?"   
  
"There's only one way to find out!"   
  
"Ecce Puella!"   
  
The library around us started to blur. I started to feel sick. I closed my eyes, waiting for the spinning to end.   
  
When it did, I was alone.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please say if you want me to continue! Can anyone guess what Ecce Puella means? Sorry if I spelled it wrong. 


	2. George?

A/N - Thanks to all who reviewed. If you really want to read a disclaimer, you have issues.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: George?  
  
"George!? George! Where the bloody hell are you! George?"  
  
Ron came rushing in the library. "Fred! There you are!"  
  
"Oy, Ron, have you seen George? We were doing a spell together and-"  
  
Ron had a really sad look on his face. He looked at me to see if I was serious, and when he saw my confused face, he just told me to come home, and handed me some floo powder. He yelled, "Weasley Manor!"   
  
"Weasley Manor? So the spell did work! I wonder how the hell we got a mansion. Oh well. Weasley Manor!"  
  
I landed in a huge house. This was ours? Wait until George saw this. I bet Ron was a lot happier in this life. But where did he go? Oh no! What if I landed in the wrong house?  
  
"He's asking for George again? He never did get over it."  
  
"But it's been 3 years!"  
  
"Ron, you never had a twin. You've only been the youngest. It probably was harder on him then on Bill and Charlie when... Oh! Hi Fred!"  
  
I stared at the tall longhaired auror in front of me. If it weren't for the auror wear, I'd think that this was...  
  
"Percy?"  
  
"What is it Fred? What's the matter?"  
  
"Where's George? Did he get home before me?"  
  
"Fred, don't do this to us. We've been having too much pain already. I miss him as much as you do."  
  
What was he saying? George couldn't be... could he?   
  
"Is George... gone for good?"  
  
"Fred, he's been for three years."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You didn't blank out again? It was Lucius Malfoy. He wanted revenge on Dad for killing Voldemort."  
  
"Dad killed Voldemort?" I decided saying You-Know-Who would get Percy even more upset.  
  
"Yes. Voldemort had just killed Dumbledore, but was drained of his powers. Dad took advantage of the situation."  
  
"So he's gone. Things are safe again."  
  
"Not exactly. Now Malfoy is the new villain."  
  
"But he can't be worse than Voldemort, can he?"  
  
"Well, they both took away a member of our family."  
  
"So, it's not just George?" This couldn't get any worse.  
  
"No, Voldemort killed mum. She died on October 31st, the year Ron was born."  
  
But that was when Harry's parents died! What happened? If she died then, that meant Ginny was never born! I started crying. George... Ginny... Mum...  
  
"Percy, don't you think you were a bit abrupt?" Ron spoke up for the first time in 10 minutes.  
  
"Look Ron, we can't let him live in his fantasy world. If we don't stop telling him, he'll be lost forever. Besides, his blank outs have been getting fewer and fewer. This was the first one in a year."  
  
"But still..."  
  
"It's just the way things are Ron. When you're older you'll know."  
  
Percy patted me on the back and left. Ron just stood watching.  
  
"What happened on the night mum died?"  
  
"Voldemort was looking for Harry's family. He killed their secret keeper, and then realized this enabled the Potter's to be hidden forever from him. He went on a mad rampage. He killed the next person in Godric's Hollow he saw."  
  
"Why did he want to kill the Potters?"  
  
"Professor Trelawny made a prediction, 'A man of Gryffindor with hair like coals will avenge the death of his family on the dark lord.' He had killed so many Potters before… I guess he didn't realize he also killed our grandparents. Red is the color of hot coal."  
  
I stopped crying. But what about our family? George? Mum? And Ginny? I needed to talk to someone who'd understand. Dumbledore... he's dead! I reminded myself. And so is George, a nasty voice called out in my head. I started crying again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
For all of you who can't see a guy crying; his twin is dead! You'd be upset too!  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review! 


End file.
